seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 21
The remaining Gear Pirates arrived around Kent and looked into the arena. Fantasia dropped her head in her hand. "Dammit! Why did he win?!" Ashlynn coughed and held out her hand. "Pay up Fanny." Fantasia glared at Ashlynn. "You're lucky you're my drinking buddy. Otherwise we would've been fighting." Ashlynn flashed a confident smile. "I love you too." She joked brushing her scarlet hair behind her ear. "So Kent, how was the fight." Kent looked down to Ashlynn then back into the arena. "One sided. Jericho was in complete control since the beginning. He's gonna be a lot calmer for a while now. Rhea do you remember Reese?" Rhea nodded. "That bully that bothered us for years. What about him?" "That Gannon guy looks like him. So Jericho kinda released his anger out on him. It was not pretty." Rhea looked at Gannon with an observant eye. "You know what.. I can actually see that. Except Reese had white hair." Rhea pointed out as Jericho jumped out of the arena landing before her. "Good morning." She said startled, taking a step back. Jericho exhaled and flipped his hood back on his head. "That.. Was relaxing." He sat down and looked up at the sky. "I wanna be a painter." He said with a voice that didn't match his own. The crew looked down to him astonished at his statement. Kent laughed it off. "You can paint in your downtime. Part time painter, full time pirate. Deal?" Kent held out his hand which was met by Jericho's. Before long, Kent sat next to him and looked up into the sky. "That cloud looks like a cheeseburger." - Saber burned the clipboard and tossed it's ashes away. "Alright. Now. The next fight will be.. Andromeda vs. Mel!" He glanced at both fighters as their expressions hardened. Mel stepped into the arena and exhaled, lifting her sword above her head in an unorthodox stance. Andromeda twirled hers in her hand, her focused never broke from Mel. "Any last words?" Andromeda asked getting in a Roman fighting stance. Mel smiled and didn't say a word. Determination radiated off of her body, that was all Andromeda needed to get her answer. "Not much of a talker I see." The sun started to set, giving a dark shadow over the arena. Saber dropped his fist, "BEGIN!!" He shouted. Mel charged forward in a black flash, swinging her sword upwards, Andromeda reacted instantly, blocking the attack but flew back. Mel dashed around the arena, delivering several cuts along Andromeda's body. Mel came to an abrupt stop kicking up a large cloud of dust before sending several hundred slashes at Andromeda. Andromeda ducked and rolled out of the way, only to be met by Mel's elbow cracking her across the jaw. "Shit." Andromeda cursed trying to deal a blow to her speedy target. "Shit shit shit!!" She howled angrily. "How is this happening?! I should be dominating!! I am ANDROMEDA!!" She cried out, her voice echoing off in the distance. She took a deep breath and exhaled harshly, her eyes seemed distant and the intense hatred disappeared. Mel noticed the change and kept her distance. She stopped running and stepped closer, inch by inch waiting on Andromeda to make a move, but nothing happened. Andromeda's breathing steadied, her gaze hasn't broke from the ground in front of her. Mel grew restless and charged forward at top speed. "There." Andromeda murmured, before raising her foot over her head and dropping it down on Mel, crushing her face into the arena floor. Andromeda sheathed her sword and picked up Mel by her hair, throwing her to the other side of the arena. Mel opened her eyes and stared at Andromeda confused. Her eyes looked around the arena, flickering from spot to spot. "You trying to run?" Andromeda taunted. Mel stood to her feet and raised her sword. They charged at each other, Mel swung with precision trying to strike at vital areas, but Andromeda deflected each attack with her metal braces before breaking them apart. Mel took this chance to kick Andromeda in her gut forcing her back. Mel pulled two knives out of her boots and threw them at Andromeda and closely followed them. Andromeda tried to block them, but before they connected, Mel snatched them both out of the air and sliced them both across Andromeda's armor cutting it in half and leaving a deep cut across her body. Andromeda didn't flinch, she grabbed Mel by the shoulders and lifted herself up to kick Mel in the chest. As she landed, she flipped back to her feet and drew her sword. "Come. I'll end you." Andromeda said coldly. Mel held out her knives and nodded in agreement. They charged at each other before they clashed, Mel ducked down Andromeda's attack and struck her with the hilt of her knives. - Septimus watched intently, a small smile forming on his face as his crew behind him shouted Mel's name. "I'm so proud of her." Septimus whispered. "GO MEL!!" He shouted joining in with his crew. - Galick looked down at the fight from above in thunderclouds. "Pitiful..." He boomed, he focused on Septimus. "If that's all your swordsman has, she won't survive." His eyes shifted to Saber. "And as for you.. You won't survive this island. I'll make sure of that." - Andromeda deflected Mel's attacks, Mel started to slow down. Andromeda took this chance and dealt heavy punches and kicks across her body, breaking her ribs with each body blow. She ended her barrage with a powerful kick to the jaw, sending a massive shock down her system, causing her to scream in agony. "Yes.. Scream!!" Andromeda demanded. Mel scooted back with each step Andromeda took. The fear in her eyes said it all, she no longer saw her as human, but as an animal. Andromeda smiled before cracking her fist across Mel's head forcing her to the ground. As Mel tried to stand back up, a foot was stomped down forcing her back down. "Do you finally understand. I am superior!! I am a god amongst you peasants!!" She shouted to the crowd. "If any of you think otherwise. Feel free to meet the bottom of my shoes." She picked her foot up and walked away. Saber stared at her intently. "She's going to be a problem.." He whispered to himself before raising his hand and declaring Andromeda the winner. - Septimus and his crew fell silent for a single moment before all dashing to the arena floor, crying Mel's name. Septimus bolted past everyone and skidded down to Mel's side, picking her up carefully. "Come on Mel speak to me!!" "SHE CANT CAPTAIN!!" His crew shouted at him. "Oh... Right.. At least open your eyes!" He pleaded, about to open her eyes before his hand was smacked away by Faust. "Ow!" "Don't do that!" Faust shouted. "You could mess up her head. No doubt she has a concussion at least. Don't worry about it, I'll take care of her from here. If you want to see her, just come to the Gear Pirates ship, the.... Yeah we need a name for that. Anywho!" Faust picked up Mel and dashed off. Septimus blinked confused. "Who was that?" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc